


Nothing is true

by Jenna_Drakkainen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Firenze | Florence, Freedom, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Italy, POV Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Revenge, Templars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Drakkainen/pseuds/Jenna_Drakkainen
Summary: Skromny hołd dla jednej z moich ulubionych gier.





	Nothing is true

  
_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember – nothing is true.  
Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember – everything is permitted. _

*

W samo południe Florencja pachnie słońcem.  
Mieni się feerią soczystych barw i dźwięków. Drobne płatki białych kwiatów tańczą w powietrzu, unoszone delikatnie przez ciepły wiatr. Handlarze zachwalają swoje towary donośnym głosem, a dzieci ze śmiechem biegają po ulicach, wznosząc wokół siebie tumany kurzu. Kobiety rzucają mężczyznom przeciągłe spojrzenia i obdarzają ich uśmiechami, które do końca dnia nie dadzą im spokoju.  
Patrzę na to obojętnie, ukryty w cieniu Palazzo Strozzi. Kiedyś mógłbym swobodnie przejść przez całą Florencję, ciesząc się słońcem i jedząc dopiero co zerwane z drzewa winogrona. Prawie tego nie pamiętam. Ulice rodzinnego miasta dawno już przestały być dla mnie bezpieczne.  
Naciągam na głowę kaptur i ruszam powoli przed siebie. Spokojny i czujny, rzucam mijanym ludziom przelotne spojrzenia.  
Usłyszałeś dźwięk stali ocierającej się o materiał, kowalu? To tylko złudzenie. Wracaj do pracy. Tutaj zobaczysz jedynie cień opustoszałej ulicy.  
Widziałaś skraj białej szaty podszywanej czerwienią, _signora_? Barwy, którymi czasem mieni się papier na ścianach budynków, ozdobiony literami _Morti di vivo_? Wydawało ci się. Sama zobacz. To tylko dziewczyna w kremowej sukni, trzymająca w dłoni szkarłatny wachlarz.  
A ty, chłopcze, czyżbyś dostrzegł cień zakapturzonej postaci przemykający lekko po dachu? To tylko złudzenie. Baw się dalej. Zbyt długo patrzyłeś w słońce.  
_Nic nie jest prawdziwe._  
Wciąż wpatrujecie się w te same miejsca, wyczuwając czyjąś obecność, tak bardzo niepokojącą. Niepotrzebnie. Mnie już dawno tam nie ma. Pozostawiłem po sobie jedynie ginącą w ciepłym od słońca powietrzu woń skóry i prochu.  
Przebiegam zwinnie przez okoliczne dachy, jakbym robił to całe życie. Ruch ponad fasadą Pałacu Medyceuszy przykuł twoją uwagę, żołnierzu? Spójrz jeszcze raz. Nikogo tu nie ma.  
Jestem tuż obok. A jednocześnie poza zasięgiem każdego ze zmysłów. Szybki, cichy i nieugięty, niczym ostrze wbijające się w ciała mych wrogów.  
Nie tracąc czujności wchodzę na Piazza della Repubblica. Wiele osób bez większego wysiłku mogłoby mnie rozpoznać. Gdyby tylko potrafili patrzeć.  
Dostrzegam go wśród barwnego tłumu. Bogato ubranego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, świecącego z oddali pasem wysadzanym drogimi kamieniami i herbem Albizzich wyszytym na płaszczu. Rozmawia z kilkoma osobami wyglądającymi na urzędników z miejskiego ratusza.  
Czuję, jak ogarnia mnie paląca żądza zemsty. Dziś zapłacisz za wszystko, _stronzo._ Nie tylko za moich braci.  
To, co zaczęte musi zostać skończone. Nie będzie miejsca na litość. Mojej rodzinie nikt jej nie okazał.  
_Wszystko jest dozwolone._  
Wiem, że uczucie towarzyszące morderstwu kiedyś stanie się dla mnie ciężarem nie do zniesienia. Ostrzegano mnie przed tym. Teraz jednak nie ma to znaczenia. I oby było tak jak najdłużej.  
Przez kilka chwil cierpliwie obserwuję okolicę. Brak wytrwałości może okazać się zgubny.  
Widzę jak urzędnicy z ratusza odchodzą, a patrol straży zawraca w stronę Ponte Vecchio. Już czas.  
Wciąż przez nikogo niedostrzeżony zbliżam się do mężczyzny na tyle, aby usłyszeć jego donośny śmiech. Wypełnia plac dźwięcznym echem, wtórując gwarowi ciżby i śpiewowi ptaków. Zagłusza dźwięk wysuwanego z rękawa ostrza.  
Nie spodziewa się śmierci. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie z mojej ręki. Co robiłbym w mieście, w którym powieszono mego ojca i braci?  
_Nic nie jest prawdziwe._  
Zimna stal wbija się w ciało miękko i pewnie. Czuję, jak moje dłonie zalewa ciepła krew, a na barki zwala się ciężar ofiary. Puste oczy wpatrują się we mnie szkliście, zaskoczone, niczego nierozumiejące.  
\- _Requiestat in pace_ – szepczę, wyćwiczonym gestem zamykając mężczyźnie powieki i słysząc, jak mocno bije mi serce.  
Trwa to zaledwie parę sekund. Dopiero gdy martwe ciało osuwa się na bruk zwracam uwagę przechodniów.  
W jednej chwili rozlegają się wokół mnie wrzaski pełne przerażenia. Szybko znajduję i zabieram sakiewkę ukrytą pod płaszczem ofiary i zaczynam biec, oceniając odległość potrzebną mi do wskoczenia na najbliższy budynek.  
Ktoś woła straż. Klnę pod nosem i wspinam się na dach, słysząc wzmagający się na dole harmider i okrzyki nadbiegających wartowników.  
Biegnę tak szybko jak tylko potrafię, omijając popękane dachówki i uciekając przed wzrokiem łuczników. Kilka kamienic dalej chowam się za ceglanym kominem i klękam, nasłuchując. Adrenalina uchodzi ze mnie jak krew z przeciętej tętnicy. Wycieram zakrwawione dłonie o materiał spodni i zaciskam zęby, starając się opanować drżenie rąk.  
Pościg ustał. Jestem w bezpiecznej odległości.  
Poprawiam pelerynę, chcąc zakryć przesiąknięte krwią ubranie i patrzę w dół, obserwując zacienioną uliczkę. Pusto.  
Zeskakuję miękko na ziemię i wracam tą samą drogą. Nikt nie będzie mnie tu szukał. Stawiam kroki powoli i ostrożnie wymijam przechodniów, nie patrząc na ich twarze.  
Wyczułeś wiszący w powietrzu zapach krwi, medyku? Wydawało ci się. Powietrze w tej części miasta pełne jest najróżniejszych zapachów, ale nie ma wśród nich krwi.  
Zobaczyłaś podejrzanie ubranego człowieka, krawcowo? Zanim zdążysz zaalarmować męża, już mnie tu nie będzie.  
To znów ty, chłopcze? Co widzisz tym razem, krew skapującą z moich dłoni? Zamrugaj powiekami. To kawałki malin rozdeptane na ulicznym bruku. Musiały wypaść komuś z koszyka.  
_Nic nie jest prawdziwe._  
Widząc nadchodzących z naprzeciwka strażników, uśmiecham się lekko i przylegam do ściany najbliższego budynku. Po chwili znikam.  
Przecież nigdy mnie tam nie było.

***

Kiedy wchodzę do jednego z florenckich burdeli, w którym ukrywa się moja rodzina Claudia rzuca mi wystraszone spojrzenie. Odpowiadam jej przepraszającym wzrokiem i znikam na schodach prowadzących na poddasze.  
Nie teraz, _sorella._ Nie mogę ci jeszcze nic powiedzieć. Nie mogę wyjawić, gdzie znikam na całe dni. Jeszcze za wcześnie, siostrzyczko. Obyś jak najdłużej myślała, że moje rany i krew na ubraniach to tylko efekt ucieczek przed strażnikami.  
Składam broń, przyglądając się jej uważnie i czyszcząc ze śladów krwi. To doskonały oręż. Dostałem go od Leonardo wiele miesięcy temu, a wciąż nie wymagał naostrzenia.  
Ściągam naramienniki, kirys i zakrwawione ubrania i z cichym westchnieniem zanurzam się w balii z gorącą wodą, którą właśnie mi dostarczono. _Quanto bene._  
Zabiłem go. Kolejna osoba odpowiedzialna za niezasłużoną śmierć moich bliskich nie żyje. Z następnymi na liście nie będzie tak łatwo, ale przysiągłem sobie, że skończą tak samo.  
Staram się rozluźnić mięśnie, przypominając sobie Cristinę i jej ciepłe dłonie, którymi tak często masowała mi plecy. Myślenie o niej przynosi ulgę i jednocześnie ogromny ból. Są dni kiedy tęsknię tak bardzo, że mam ochotę całkowicie zignorować zagrożenie, pójść na Mercato del Porcellino i znaleźć się obok niej chociaż na chwilę.  
Zaryzykowałbym zbyt wiele. Dobrze o tym wiem.  
Zakładam czyste ubrania i czarną pelerynę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Lepiej, żeby nikt we Florencji nie widział już dziś na ulicy barw asasyna.  
Zabieram ze sobą sakiewkę skradzioną na Piazza della Repubblica i przez otwarte okno wychodzę na dach.

***

Leonardo ma dłonie brudne od farby i ołówek zatknięty za prawe ucho. Błękitne oczy śmieją się na mój widok, choć strapiona mówi coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Nie powinieneś tutaj przychodzić – mruczy, zamykając drzwi i ryglując je drewnianym skoblem. – Obserwują mnie prawie cały czas odkąd zaczęli podejrzewać, że utrzymuję z tobą kontakt.  
Uśmiecham się.  
\- Wszystko jest dozwolone.  
Macha dłonią, jakby wiedział, że i tak mnie nie przekona.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Ezio – obejmuje mnie lekko. – Czy jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc?  
 _Nie ma, mój przyjacielu. Zrobiłeś już dla mnie wystarczająco wiele._  
\- Nie tym razem. Przyszedłem ci podziękować.  
Na widok sakiewki marszczy czoło i kręci głową.  
\- Zabierz te pieniądze, _amico._ Uratowałeś mi życie i to ja mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności.  
Wzdycham ostentacyjnie, wlepiając wzrok w sufit pracowni. Ten człowiek opracował dla mnie większość broni. Broni, których nie wykonałby żaden kowal we Włoszech. Broni genialnych i niewyobrażalnie niebezpiecznych. Nigdy nie pytał o to, co robię choć na pewno się domyślał. Mogłem zaufać mu wtedy, kiedy każdy inny wydałby mnie odpowiednim władzom. Nie wiem, kto komu powinien być bardziej wdzięczny.  
\- _Va a cagare_ , Leonardo. To złoto jest dla ciebie.  
Malarz wie, że mnie nie przekona. Zabiera pieniądze i wskazuje na model czegoś, co wygląda jak skrzydła nietoperza.  
\- W takim razie przeznaczę je na budowę mojej latającej machiny. Może będziesz chciał ją kiedyś wypróbować?  
Moja mina musi świadczyć o braku chęci do współpracy. Leonardo śmieje się, po czym proponuje po kieliszku toskańskiego wina. Kiwam głową z uznaniem.  
Trunek ma smak, który przypomina mi ostatnie lata, spokojne i pełne słońca. To dobre wspomnienia.  
Czerwone światło zachodu wpadające do pomieszczenia przypomina mi, że nie powinienem po zmroku poruszać się po mieście. Zarzucam na ramiona płaszcz i dopijam wino.  
\- _Amico_ – kładę dłonie na barkach Leonardo i patrzę na niego z bólem. – Jestem ci wdzięczny do końca swoich dni. Pamiętaj o tym. Jutro może mnie tu już nie być. Dbaj o siebie, przyjacielu.  
Obejmuję go i nie wypuszczam z ramion przez długą chwilę. Jest zaskoczony – nigdy nie żegnam się z nim w taki sposób. Dziś jest inaczej.  
Uśmiecha się i taki jego obraz zapisuję w swojej pamięci.  
\- To ty dbaj o siebie, _frenetico._  
Wychodzę przez pracownię na tyły Kaplicy Medyceuszy. Ściany budynków wciąż są ciepłe od słońca.  
Zarzucam kaptur na głowę i znów staję się niewidzialny.

***

Gdy miałem piętnaście lat, dzwonnica Giotta była moim ulubionym miejscem we Florencji. Drogę na jej szczyt opanowałem w kilka dni, znajdując odpowiednio wystające gzymsy i wyrwy w murze. Pamiętam, że rozciągał się stamtąd wspaniały widok na centralną część miasta.  
Nic się nie zmieniło. Po krótkiej wspinaczce stoję tuż pod sklepieniem kampanili i patrzę na ulice i dachy budynków skąpane w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Do moich uszu dobiega cichy gwar miasta i łagodny szum wiatru.  
Mógłbym tu siedzieć do późnej nocy. Uwielbiam patrzeć na życie rozgrywające się na dole. Stąd wszystko wygląda inaczej.  
Pod koniec dnia na ulice wychodzi mnóstwo ludzi zachęconych intensywnym zapachem wina, kolorowymi światłami i rozbrzmiewającą wszędzie muzyką. Śmieją się, piją i tańczą. Noce są tu równie ciepłe co dni. Dobrze je pamiętam. Zamykam oczy, mając wrażenie, że cofam się parę lat wstecz.  
W takich chwilach czuję się absolutnie wolny. Swobodny jak orły przelatujące tuż nad moją głową, piękne, dzikie i majestatyczne. Rozkładam ramiona i wiruję w powietrzu razem z nimi.  
 _Nic nie jest prawdziwe, wszystko dozwolone._  
O zachodzie słońca Florencja pachnie wolnością.

KONIEC


End file.
